


She was my brother

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Suicide, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: "... He was your son like me! Maybe he was weak but didn't deserve a humiliating death like this!""He wanted that way. And for your information, you weren't better to him at all.""Because you made me think he's worthless!""Wasn't he?"





	She was my brother

He felt the smell of blood which somehow reminded him of his brother. Vegeta decided to check on him, but he wasn't counting on the scene he was about to face with. As the older prince opened the door, shock ruled over him. Tarble was lying on the bed, both of his small wrists were opened, making the royal blood flowing and slowly forming a small pool on the floor. Vegeta put two of his fingers to the vein on Tarble’s neck. He felt faint pulsing, so he picked his brother up and ran to the royal family’s doctor.  
The old Saiyan just looked at him and didn't want to believe his eyes. But he told Vegeta to put him down and leave the room, which the older prince didn't want to do. He wanted to be there and see his brother opening his eyes. He wanted answers as soon as possible.  
"I know you are worried, your Highness, but that doesn't help him. Please inform his Majesty about this.” the doctor told him. “Prince Tarble needs blood as soon as possible!” he yelled into his scouter.  
The prince went to inform his father personally. King Vegeta didn't seem interested at all.  
“He was weak anyways.” He said, not even trying to seem sad.  
“That's all you can say about your own son?!” His firstborn yelled at him, but then his voice become cold and sarcastic. “And you dare to call yourself a father and a king. Congratulations.”  
With these words Vegeta left the throne room. He barely could hold back his tears. He knew his brother won't make it. He wanted to be with him in his last moments, even if it meant that someone would see him crying. He didn't care anymore.  
As he arrived the doctor looked at him, shaking his head.  
“I know.”  
Vegeta felt Tarble's energy fading as he held that tiny hand of his. It was so cold. He swept a few locks away from the smaller one’s face. He did his hardest to not to cry in front of the doctor but watching his throes of death killed him on the inside.  
“Does he feel pain?”  
The other Saiyan just shook his head.  
“His soul rests in a better place.”  
“I don’t allow to use any of his organs or whatever body parts of his. Same goes for the autopsy.” he said coldly.  
“But your Highness, I have to-”  
“I SAID NO! CASE CLOSED!” Vegeta yelled, almost trembling.  
He was holding Tarble’s hand. Hearing his shallow breaths made it even harder to hold back his tears. He caressed his hair after they made it sure his heart stopped.  
"Sleep tight, little brother..."  
He left the room as quickly as he was able to and broke out crying. How the hell could their father say he was weak anyways? He wanted to yell and throw things at him... Which he did.  
"... He was your son like me! Maybe he was weak but didn't deserve a humiliating death like this!"  
"He wanted that way. And for your information, you weren't better to him at all."  
"Because you made me think he's worthless!"  
"Wasn't he?"  
The prince left the throne room without a single word before he did something stupid...w  
Hours passed in helpless silence. He was still upset and the loss of his brother hit him way harder than he thought. Why didn't he notice? What happened which made him to end his own life? It must have been something. He or someone else said or did something to him which was the catalyst for coming to that decision... Tarble's room was always squeaky clean. But as he entered, the sight bothered him. Nothing screamed about how his brother felt in his last days or moments. First Vegeta took a step back and thought about what he was about to do would be invading his brother's personal space. But he wanted to know.  
The books were in order on the shelf, like always. He he opened every single one of them to find something. A letter or anything... About the middle of that, he found a note, with some kind of dates.  
_05\. You won't know how it feels never being good enough._  
_08\. "Get out of my way, weakling._ "  
_12\. I'm crying. Again. “So weak.”_  
He thought he wasn't able to cry more but he did.  
Big tears ran down on his face. He should have known. They were so close as kids. What happened? It took him a few minutes to realise. Their father. He was the one who started the whole thing.  
How long? How long had Tarble had to live with the constant mocking and all the humiliation? As their father told him, he wasn’t better to him at all. What was the last straw? Who told or did something which made him to come that decision? Vegeta wasn’t able to stay in his brother’s room. The air of the room felt choking. He went out and walked towards his room, hoping to avoid any palace guards. He wasn’t that lucky. Nappa looked at him worryingly.  
“Can I do something for you, your Highness?”  
“Yes. Do me a favour and leave me alone.”  
“Your wish is my command.” said the taller man slightly offended.  
“Go bother my father instead of me. Maybe you should explain the meaning of the word ‘empathy’ for him. You can find a lot of dictionaries in the palace’s library.”  
“My condolences, Prince Vegeta, but life has to go on without your brother as well.”  
The prince charged an energy ball in his right hand and threw it at the other Saiyan. He didn’t even have time to jump away. It went through his armour, causing a serious wound. Vegeta bent down to him, whispering threateningly.  
“Don't ever dare to talk about him like that again, understood?”  
A nod made him sure, Nappa did.  
“Maybe he was weak. But still a royalty like me. And I will never forget such a disrespect towards a royal family member.”  
With these words he left the wounded man lying on the floor. He felt bitter and dejected. His room felt too clean for him. As he sat down to his table to read, trying to distract his mind for a few minutes, he heard a familiar sound by his window. He opened it with a small, quickly fading smile.  
“Kakarot, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m also happy to see you, Geta.” he said with a pout. “My condolences. I wish I could do something. Anything to make it better for you.”  
Kakarot embraced the Prince with the big hands of his. He subconsciously started to purr and intertwined his tail with Vegeta’s. He heard the prince sighing, but he knew, his presence helped him a little to deal with the whole situation.  
“You’re too caring for your own good.”  
The third-class just shook his head.  
“Anything for my prince. Or can I say my mate?” he purred gently.  
King Vegeta wasn’t approving their relationship but told them as long as they don’t mate he doesn’t care. However, they wanted to. Especially Kakarot. But sometimes he as well, when he was high on his orgasm. At those times he felt he could bear his children gladly and proudly. Kakarot wasn’t like the elites. And he wasn’t dreaming of having a snob, nosy bastard as his mate.  
“Vegeta, I’m waiting for your answer.” the younger warrior’s voice was unusually serious, but his hands were still around the prince’s waist.  
Vegeta was speechless. He decided it a long ago, but he wasn’t able to say it out loud.  
“I- I want…” he held a little pause which made Kakarot even more frustrated than he already was. “I want you as my chosen mate.”  
“Finally!” the third-class purred happily. “B-but your father.”  
He was still holding Vegeta in his arms, his tail was wrapped around the smaller Saiyan’s waist. But his usually cheery is mood rapidly changed when he realised what he had said.  
“Don’t mind him.”  
“But! He’s…”  
“He’s the king and blah blah blah. Tell me something new.”  
"I want you to carry my cubs." Kakarot sighed.  
"I already knew that." the prince said with a small smile.  
"I know it's the worst timing but I can't do this further. That's why I asked you to tell me how do you feel about me."  
Vegeta purred softly against Kakarot's chest.  
"You know I'm not the man of words..."  
"As you told me a Saiyan speaks with his actions."


End file.
